


Little Leather Riding Hood

by tanwencooper



Series: Sexology [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a surprise for Derek. A sexy surprise. With lace and frills and all wrapped up in a red fake-leather cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Leather Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off from Part 3 of my Three Times a Lady Series, but you really don't need to have read it. This is literally just porn. If you haven't you can find the first installment here -> [ The Woman in White ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/586314/chapters/1053770). There's a lot of porn and feels.
> 
> If you can't be bothered - Derek and Stiles are in a relationship. Stiles is a member of the supernatural men in black and gets sent a red leather coat for official reasons. Derek likes it a lot. The italics is a scene from The Woman in Red.

_“Is that a leather Little Red Riding Hood,” Derek grumbled into his ear. “Kinky. I like it.”_

_Stiles looked at the coat in his hands. It was part of his uniform, his dress code, only to be worn on official Council business._

_“Derek. It is not to be used in your kinky sex games!”_

_“Could we… get one to be used in kinky sex games?” asked Derek._

_“A little red riding hood fetish? Seriously?”_

_“Well I am the big bad wolf.”_

 

            “Close your eyes!” Stiles shouted through the door.

            “What-”

            “Just do it!”

            “Fine. They’re closed,” said Derek.

            Derek leant his head back against the wall, tapping his foot against the mattress. He heard Stiles come in through the door with a rustling sound. That was weird. Usually when Stiles made him close his eyes and wait like this, he’d open them and Stiles would be considerably less dressed than the last time he saw him.

            “Can I-”

            “Hang on. Gimme a minute.”

            Derek grunted and crossed his arms, drumming his fingers on his bicep. It was at times like this he wondered why he was so attracted to Stiles. He could be so ridiculous.

            “Okay, I’m all set. You can now gaze upon my wonder.”

            Derek opened his eyes and gazed. He blinked. He looked Stiles up and down again.

            And then he burst out laughing.

            Stiles was dressed in a red PVC cape and hood. Underneath he was wearing a very short, very ruffly, lace up dress. He’d pulled the corseted section as tight as he could but his lack of breasts meant that the top section was sagging half way down his chest. It did however show off his glorious collar bone spectacularly. Standing with his hands on his hips, he looked the some twisted version of a super hero, his cape billowing out behind him.

            “What is something funny?” Stiles asked with mock confusion. “I don’t see what is funny in this situation right here.”

            “Oh my God. I can’t… God… Air… Need to breathe…” said Derek. His chest ached from laughing so hard.

            “You said you wanted it,” said Stiles proudly. “This is all on you, Mr Big Bad Wolf.”

            “But why the dress? Why the fuck are you wearing a dress?”

            “Funnily enough it’s difficult to get your hands on a male little red riding hood outfit. If I’m going to buy the outfit, I’m sure as hell going to wear the dress. Besides, have you seen my legs in this thing?”

            Stiles stuck out his leg to best show off the white over the knee white stockings he was wearing. The moulded perfectly to his well-honed muscles. Stiles flicked one leg up behind him, clutching his hands to his chest.

            “Who on earth will save me from the Big Bad Wolf?”

            “Are you serious?” asked Derek, finally remembering to breathe.

            “This is your thing, not mine. If you have a Little Red Riding Hood thing, I will be the good boyfriend and oblige. Now lie back and take it like a man.”

            Stiles walked up to the edge of the bed, a sultry look in his eye, but that was all wrong. This was Derek’s thing and it was going to go the way that Derek wanted. He leant forward and began to crawl along the bed on his hands and knees. Stiles paused and took a small step back so that when Derek reached the end and sat up there was a small distance between them.

            Derek could feel his claws beginning to slide out as he lost control to his lust. He hooked a finger through the lacing at the front of Stiles costume to pull him nearer, running the other hand down the side of Stiles’ face so he could feel the sharp points against his skin. Stiles grinned at him. He could tear this boy to shreds so easily but the cocky little shit knew Derek would rather die than so much as scratch him. They trusted each other completely.

            Fangs pushed their way through Derek’s gums. There was a sharp pain as they cut through, followed by a pleasurable rush of adrenaline. He should pull himself back like he usually did at that point, he didn’t want to scare Stiles but all he could smell on him was arousal.

            “You really are a Bad Wolf,” said Stiles in a voice that went straight to Derek’s groin.

            Growling again, Derek ran his teeth along the side of Stiles’ neck. They’d never done it like this before. A slight bit of claw was the most he’d shifted during sex with Stiles, now he could feel the wolf taking over his features. There was a part of him, animal and untamed, that wanted to tear into his flesh. He wanted to bite so badly, sink his teeth in and taste Stiles’ blood as he linked the two of them irrevocably together. If he was ever going to do it this would be how. Forging the bond as they lay deep inside each other.

            Minus the frilly skirt and fake leather cape, obviously.

            Stiles was breathing heavily, pushing his neck into Derek’s face. He had to pull away before he gave in. Stiles made a small sigh of annoyance but Derek continued down his body, licking every undulation. He ran his claws down the length of him, dragging them through the valleys of Stile’s muscles.

            “My, my grandma what big claws you have…”

            Derek pulled back. They looked at each other.

            “We can lose the grandma,” said Stiles.

            “I think that’d be good, yeah,” said Derek.

            Derek grabbed Stiles around the waist and flung him down across the bed. The cape spread itself out across the bed, framing Stiles in scarlet. It made his eyes seem so brown and deep. Derek just wanted to stare at them as they darted across his own face, from eye to eye, down to his mouth and back again.

            “My, my, what my big teeth you have,” said Stiles. There was a tremble in his voice, excitement or nerves Derek couldn’t tell. Derek backed off slightly. He wanted this so badly but he wasn’t going take anything that Stiles wouldn’t freely give.

            “Well you gonna use them or what?” asked Stiles. He leaned upward, kissing Derek ferociously.

            Derek felt his teeth getting sharper. If he stayed doing that much longer he was going to forget and sink his teeth in. He moved his kisses to Stiles jaw, trekking down his body, feeling Stiles’ muscles through the thin layer of fabric. He gripped Stiles legs, running his hands up his thighs, feeling the roughness of his leg hair. If his blood hadn’t been so high he might have laughed when he remembered Stiles was wearing a skirt. Instead he let his hands drift up underneath the petticoats while he ran his teeth along Stiles erection, safely separated by layers of netting. Stiles moaned gently, pushing himself upwards into Derek’s jaws.

            His fingers brushed against Stiles’ underwear. He paused, giving them a more thorough feel.

            “What the-”

            “Hey!” said Stiles.

            Derek sat up and lifted Stiles’ dress to get a better look.

            “You’re wearing women’s underwear?” said Derek.

            “They are called French Knickers,” said Stiles confidently.

            Derek regarded the frilly underwear closer. Yup. Definitely women’s underwear.

            “I really never had you down as a cross dresser but it’s fine. If that’s your thing I can deal with this-”

            “I am not a cross dresser,” said Stiles firmly. He grabbed his skirt and covered himself back up sharply before covering his face with his hands. He collapsed back into the pillows. “It was supposed to be funny, like a joke. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but I quite like jokes. You weren’t supposed to start going all… sexy alpha on me.”

            “I thought you liked this,” said Derek. He sat up, feeling his teeth begin to recede. He looked down at Stiles with concern. Had he pushed too far too fast?

            “Oh no, I do,” said Stiles. He grabbed Derek by his shirt and gave him a deep kiss, showing how much he liked it. “I really, really do. You be the Big Bad Wolf. You be the Biggest, Baddest Wolf you can be.”

            Stiles leaned back again, gently pushing Derek’s head back to where it was needed. Derek began to kiss between Stiles’ legs, his teeth still grazing at the surface. He nuzzled his nose against the bulge of Stiles’ underwear. One of his fangs snagged a loose bit of frill and rent a great tear in the panties.

            “Please be careful down there, please be careful, please me careful,” Stiles begged.

            Derek had to bite back a chuckle, instead choosing to flip Stiles onto his front. A tube of lube landed on the bed beside him. It seemed that Stiles was getting a little impatient. Derek managed to control himself enough to get his claws back in before sliding the lace to one side and beginning to work Stiles’ ass with his fingers. Stiles whimpered and buried his face in the pillows while working himself against Derek.

            It was too much. He needed to be in Stiles. He reached for the condoms but his claws were beginning to come out again at the prospect of riding Stiles like this, finally allowing his primal side to show itself. He shredded the first two he tried to open.

            “What is taking you so long?” Stiles whined, turning over.

            Derek growled and Stiles threw up his hands as he waited. At last, Derek finally managed to slip the condom on.

            “Are you ooooooh yeah,” said Stiles as Derek slowly worked his way into him. God that boy sounded filthy. Whenever Derek was up to the hilt inside of Stiles the sounds that came out of him were breath taking. Stiles rarely swore, so the usual _fuck mes_ were replaced with long litanies of the things he wanted Derek to do to him: where his cock should be, how deep, how fast; what Stiles wanted to do to Derek; how it felt to have Derek inside of him, on top of him, beside him, all punctuated by moans and screams of delight.

            Derek could feel his claws extending as his cock ground deeper and deeper into Stiles. They were going to slice into him. Instead, Derek dug his claws into the bed, tearing into that rather than Stiles’ flesh. They went straight through the sheets to the mattress, pulling up great wads of stuffing. He kept thrusting into Stiles, though Derek’s body had collapsed forward onto Stiles’ back. His hips never stopped moving, slamming into Stiles over and over.

            He kissed Stiles hard but a silent scream was claiming Stiles as Derek continued to plough him. God this felt good but Derek couldn’t keep this angle up. He flipped Stiles over without a word. The Red Riding Hood flew up and slapped Derek in the face, stunning him for a moment before he threw it forward over Stiles’ head. He tried to find his way back to Stiles’ ass but he was lost amongst a forest of lace and frills. He finally found Stiles’ underwear and instead of pushing them aside, this time he tore them off with his teeth. Stiles seemed to like that.

            They moved with each other. Derek had no idea what noises he was making. He could tell he was grunting, the deep hacking growl that came from the wolf within. Leaning back, he went as deep as he could. Stiles’ was incoherent now. It took a lot for that to happen. It was usually a good sign. For a second Derek forgot himself and gripped on Stiles’ hips. He could smell blood in the air. Looking down he saw a thin trickle of red running down Stiles side. He threw his hands back onto the bed but it was too late.

            Throwing his head back, he howled loud and long. The metallic scent of blood had brought out the wolf in him. He regained enough of himself to keep his hands out the way. The only point of connection between them was the point where Derek entered into Stiles. Derek’s hips were going wild and Stiles tried to keep up but he kept being pushed further and further forward until he was spread eagled on the bed. Derek carried on ploughing. More and more chunks of mattress came flying out as his claws ripped into it. He bit down on a pillow, shaking it from side to side as he tore it apart.

            He could feel the orgasm coming, building and building inside of him until he thought he might explode from it. Derek arched his back and roared as he came. Spent he fell over sideways, raising a cloud of feathers and stuffing into the air.

            The two of them lay panting for a while, too exhausted to move.

            Stiles was still spread out all over the bed where he had collapsed, skirt hitched up around his waist, cloak thrown over the top of his head. Blood was still trickling down the side of his hip. Derek swooped in and licked it up. His body had returned to its usual human self in the come down of his climax, but there was enough of the wolf left for the taste to stir something inside of him again.

            “That was… Well that was… Wow,” said Stiles. “Empahsis on the ow.”

            Stiles pulled a face, wriggling his backside. Derek looked down at his ass. Teeth and claws aside, that session had been rather rough on Stiles. He looked sore.

            “Are you okay,” asked Derek. “Did you not like it?”

            “Oh no. Stiles liked that. Stiles liked that a whole lot. Stiles’ ass however needs a couple of aspirin and a couple of days vacation or else it’s going on strike.”

            Stiles rolled over carefully. He’d come at some point as well, Derek was relieved to see. Unfortunatly it had been when he was on his front and the dress was covered in semen. If Stiles’ looked ridiculous before now he looked down right hilarious. Derek had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

            “This is funny to you?” asked Stiles. Derek nodded. It was. It really, really was. Stiles smiled at him and fell back on the bed again. “This is officially the weirdest sex that we have ever had. Oh man! I never even got to tell you what a bit cock you had.”

            Derek laughed again. It had been such a long time without laughter in his life. Now Stiles could reduce him to a giggling heap with a single look or well-placed comment, even when they were sweaty, covered in come and lying in the wreckage of a bed. There were times Derek wondered how he’d fallen in love with this boy. Then there were times like this when he remembered.

            

**Author's Note:**

> [ This fanart here ](http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com/post/50452761014/obligatory-little-red-riding-hood-stiles-cross) has nothing to do with me but it is such a perfect fit to the idea of Stiles in my head that I had to post a link to it here.


End file.
